Frio
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Una noche de frio y un debate por quien esta en primer lugar.


Frío.

Una chica de 22 años se subió a su habitación habrigada hasta el cuello.

Era una noche en pleno invierno en París y por lo que escuchó en las noticias ése era el día más frío en muchos años.

Se sentó en su cama con todo y abrigo puesto, agarró dos mantas y las puso sobre ella y al instante Tikki se acercó a ella y se acurruco sobre sus piernas.

-Que bueno que hoy no hubo akumatizados molestando.

Tikki le sonrió con comprensión ya que ni ella quería lidiar con ésos molestos akumas en un dia tan helado.

Marinette miró hacia su ventana con algo de tristeza ya que hace un mes que sabé la identidad de Cat noir y viceversa, ahora Adrien iba todas las noches a su casa a visitarla para pasar el rato, para conocerse o para coquetear con ella y burlarse de sus sonrojos. Pero ésa noche de seguro no iría ya que ni su compañere esta tan loco para salir con la temperatura bajó cero o éso pensó hasta que sintió las ventanas abrirse y ver a Cat noir con su traje algo blanco y sus pelos de punta.

-H...hola my... Lady.

Cerró las ventanas y se acercó a ella mientras temblaba.

La chica lo miró con reproche pero en su interior estaba feliz, preocupada por la salud de su amigo pero felíz.

-N...no te ale...gra verme.

Aún temblando se acercó a ella mientras desacia su transformación y Plagg caía en la cama abrazandose el mismo.

Marinette sonrió y agarró al kwami que ni siquiera se quejó del frío que tenía o pidió su tan amado queso.

-Pobre y lindo Plagg.

Acostó al kwami en sus piernas junto a Tikki y oyó como alguien gruño por ser ignorado y no mimado.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, no estoy celoso por que todos estan sobre tus piernas menos yo.

La chica dio un suspiro cansada por la actitud tan celosa del chico y dio unas palmadas cerca de alla para que el se siente a su lado.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo con alegría mientras intentaba sacarle una manta a la chica que lo miró con enojó.

-¡Ya comportate ó vete afuera!

La chica tironeo la manta y Adrien hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se ponía de pié.

-Se cuando no me quieren, me voy afuera, en el frío, solo, solito, sin nadie, en la helada ¿ya dije frío?

Se acercó lentamente hacía la ventana y Marinette suspiro por la actitud tan infantil de su amado.

-No te daré ninguna manta pero si quieres puedes taparte conmigo.

Dijo éso con un sonrojo y el chico saltó a la cama con alegría mientras se tapaba y rodeaba a Marinette con su brazo.

-Cuidadito con la mano.

Plagg miró a su portador con enojó por su atrevimiento de tocar a la chica.

-Tú calla que ella me prefiere más a mí que a ti ¿verdad?

Adrien miró a Marinette con una sonrisa que se borró al no recibir respuestas.

-¿Marinette?

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Plagg está en tercer lugar y tú en segundo.

El chico sonrió y miró al kwami con burla.

-¡Ja! Toma éso amante del queso, tú estas en tercer lugar y yo en segun...

Se detuvo en medió de su burla y miró a la chica con enojó.

-¿Quién esta en primer lugar?

La azabache no contestó solo señaló a Tikki la cual sonrió.

-¿No se supone que tú novio debe estar en primer lugar?

La chica se sonrojo y volteó la mirada hacía la pared.

-T...tú y yo no somos novios aún, recuerda que decidimos conocernos bien antes de dar ése pasó y Tikki para mí es como una hermanita pequeña que nunca tuve.

Adrien acarició su barbilla pensativo y sonrió.

-Ya está decidido, yo también sere como tú hermano.

¡Grabe error!

Ahora Adrien estaba en él balcón, solito, con la nieve hasta sus tobillos y temblando de frío.

-P...p...por...favor...Marinette... solo bromeaba, s...sabes que...me gustas.

Miró por el vidrio con ojos de cachorro y se asustó con lo que vio.

-¡¿Marinette?! ¡Despierta Marinette! ¡No puedes dormir tan tranquilamente estando un pobre gatito afuera con la helada noche!

Golpeó la ventana con desesperación y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ó, no tenía el seguro.

Paso adentro aún temblando y con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la linda chica de sueño pesado.

-Que bueno que tus padres también saben nuestro secreto y quieren nietos lo antes posible.

Se acostó en la cama lentamente para no despertar a la chica o a los kwamis que estaban sobre una almohada. Levantó las mantas con cuidado y se tapó mientras abrazaba a la chica que se removió un poco al sentir sus frías manos.

-Si no puedo estar en primer lugar por las buenas, entonces lo haré por las malas.

Y se acurruco mientras acercaba su rostro a ella y se disponía a dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho. .

.  
A la mañana siguiente.

Sabina se preocupó un poco por que su hija estaba dormiendo más de lo habitual y decidió subir para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Marinette?

Pasó a la habitación de su hija y sonrió al ver como Adrien y ella estaban abrazados y tapados con sus rostros cercas.

-Muy pronto seré abuela.

Y la mujer regresó abajo con una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar que no dentro de mucho abría un pequeño y lindo bebé como ningún otro.

-¡¿Qué haces en mí cama?!

Aún que puede que su yerno sea castrado antes de lograr un bebé.

Fín. . .  
.

.  
Hola!

Tenía planeado poner esta historia en "de la A a la Z" pero como de seguro se me iba a olvidar decidí hacerla a parte.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
